User talk:Captian Jamie
I would prfer if you could be considerate about what you post. And, AJ Halliwell don't post. Please!!! Fanon and RPG Work Memory Alpha is not for Fanon and RPG work, just so you know. Technically, your user page is supposed to be a little about you and sometimes something about you+trek, but technically MA is so that users can contribute to the Star Trek Encyclopedia. - AJ Halliwell 18:22, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Re: AGHHHH AJ is completely correct. Thusfar, other than your user page, you have only made 2 edits. MA is not storage space for your personal RPG. Do not vandalize AJs page becuase he informed you of the rules, which is one of his responsibilities as an administrator. If you want to contribute or browse you are more than welcome here at Memory Alpha, but we are not storage space. -- Jaz talk 18:57, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :Also, just so you know, there is a wiki that wants fanon. Your work would be perfect for The Expanded Universe Star Trek Wiki. -- Jaz talk 18:59, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Once again... We ask again that you read what Memory Alpha is not and cease adding fanon and role-playing stuff to your user page. Continue to do so and we may protect the page from being edited. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 04:28, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :You were warned, yet you ignored us, so your user page is now protected from editing. When you are ready to stop ignoring us and follow policy, let us know and we may lift the protection. --From Andoria with Love 23:44, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Did you happen to notice that you did pretty much the same thing?- Capitan Jamie :I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about, but first off, I suggest you calm down. Secondly, if you're referring to the timelines and discrepency explanations on my subpage, that is hardly the same thing as they are not turning MA into an RPG or a fanon site, but rather expanding on the info present at MA. Also, I do not spend my entire time on MA editing the page. So, before you go blaming people for hypocricy, I suggest you get your facts straight. --From Andoria with Love 00:09, 24 June 2006 (UTC) :I also suggest you read the page on no personal attacks. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 00:15, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Ok, now I'm angry... Aj I am verry mad plese return my userpage back to normal. :I will say again, we will be happy to unprotect your page so long as you follow our policies. To quote, "Memory Alpha is not a fanfic or RPG resource" and "Do not use Memory Alpha for storing material unrelated to the project." The project is the encyclopedia – we are here to contribute to a community project, not create our own RPGs and fan fiction pages. Yes, your user page is yours to do with as you please, this is true – so long as it does not conflict with those policies (and, of course, so long as it doesn't include anything offensive – I'm not saying your's does, I'm just pointing that out for the future). All that we ask is that you understand and adhere to these policies. Also, please remember that will be allowed here (this is not a warning, merely a statement for future reference). What I have on my subpage is not fan fiction (there are no fictional stories written there nor anything written for entertainment purposes) nor are they RPGs (role-playing games), nor is the info unrelated to the project – therefore, no policies are broken. Also, I do not spend every moment of my MA time updating my subpage with new fanfic stories; in fact, I rarely edit it at all. So please don't go blaming other people of hypocricy where none exists. :Now, having said all that, I will now unprotect your page, and it is again asked that you abide by our policies. If you cannot, I am afraid we may have to protect it from editing for a longer period, which I would prefer not to have happen. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 03:05, 24 June 2006 (UTC)